narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Orochimaru
the 3rd hokage sealed orochimaru s arms in part 1 so he cant do jutsu maybe the rashomon skills are offensive r defensive so sakon and orochimaru didnt have to do hand signs for them Sartorias (talk) 14:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) will we ever find out who his parents are? sign your posts with four tildes Sartorias (talk) 17:31, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Appearance? Someone want to make an appearance section for him? ZeroSD (talk) 07:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :YES. Someone should do that! Oh yeah, in a unrelated story, who the heck are Orochimaru-Kun's parents?? -HidanTheJashinist September 15, 2009 3:26 p.m. ::# What's stopping you from making that section yourselves? ::# Orochimaru-''kun''? ::# His parents are unknown. ::PS. @HidanTheJashinist: Are you signing your comments manually? There's a button for that, you know. 12 hour time notations are highly annoying... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:44, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, just so u know the keys are ~~~~...To sign automatically i mean...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 19:50, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::1: I'm too scared of epic failure - my brother says I fail at life ::::2: "Kun" = respectful title for boys (i'll call him Orochimaru-Sama, happy?) ::::3: I was just curious! ::::and yes, i do it manually...most of the time... -HidanTheJashinist September 15, 2009 3:56 p.m. :::::# Failing at life is no excuse for laziness and cowardice; :::::# "Kun" is a respectful title for boys. You used it for a 50+-year-old who might just be the single most sick and twisted individual ever to grace the pages of this manga; :::::# Nothing wrong with curiosity. I would love to know who his parents were as well; :::::# Please stop signing manually. Please? :::::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:25, September 15, 2009 (UTC) What? so i'm a friken' coward now?! Do you know how friken depressed that makes me? people hate me enough already... -HidanTheJashinist ::1 word then...Theraphy.....Just so u know its easier to sign it by using ~~~~..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:41, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::You're as cowardly as you act. Just because your brother says you fail at life doesn't mean you should let that stop you from doing things. It's better to fail than to do absolutely nothing. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:55, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::...now all i want to do is friken slit my wrists...mind as well, considering that i'm a worthless coward...If you just gave me some advice or something i would have... -HidanTheJashinist :::::You want advice? Here you go: write the section. What's the worst that could happen? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:01, September 15, 2009 (UTC) thank you for the encouragement. - Hydra is there really not a page for his hydra technique?-- (talk) 18:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Eight Branches Technique. ''~SnapperT '' 18:44, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Kages Should we put something in the trivia page about him and killing kage He killed the 4th kazekage, his actions lead up to the death of Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage, and almost killed Tsunade who in a Few chapters, or episodes, later became the Godaime Hokage. is this enough for trivia or just more proof oros a fucking nutcase on a completly unrelated note in a lot of fanfiction I've notice that Oro's A child Molester we have fandom info on other page so why not this one.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 21:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :The Kage reference is fine, the child molester one is not. For very obvious reasons.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I think the Kage trivia is unnecessary. The Tsunade part is stretching things, and Orochimaru killing the Third Hokage and Fourth Kazekage should really be in his main article, if it isn't there already. He isn't specifically out to kill kage and besides, Sasori has a better track record. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Genjutsu What's the name of the feat Genjutsu Orochimaru used on Sasuke and Sakura in the Forest of Death. :Killing Intent. ''~SnapperT '' 04:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok thanks, Then whats the name of the technique he used to paralyze Sasuke at the end of the fight. I had thought they were the same technique but I guess not. :::Do you mean when he bites Sasuke's neck? That's just an effect of applying the cursed seal. ''~SnapperT '' 19:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) your reffering to orochimaru s juinjusu or the cursed seal --Sartorias (talk) 20:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :They're the same things.--Enoki911 (talk) 21:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Parents Hello, according to his parents grave he's standing beside in the flashback to his childhood with the snake-skin, his surname is "Bunshinja", his mothers name is "Kishin". Death? So... is that normal-sized white snake killed by Amaterasu orochimaru himself? ya know, the one that escaped from Susano'o: Pic --> http://www.kakuchi.net/gallery/main.php?g2_itemId=635999 :We don't know. It could be Orochimaru himself, or it could be a small vestige of his personality.--Enoki911 (talk) 04:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't see any evidence supporting his death considering the amount of times he has slipped away from it. For all we know he could unseal himself from Susanoo or the implantations on Kabuto could turn into him, etc. Someone add Fire to his elements. he uses it during the chunin exams on naruto. - Anynmous :That's wind, not fire. ''~SnapperT '' 05:03, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Actually, he spits fire at naruto once in the jungle right before realising that naruto is the kyubi. He can use fire, wind and earth too. Maybe it has to do with the bodies that he possessed. - Vigilant :That was wind. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Female? Since oro was once in a female body doesn't that mean we should put his gender as female also? I'm Still Kinda confused how that would work, but we list for all timelines during the series, right?--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 07:59, December 28, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :He had a females body, but he himself was never female.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 14:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Technically, the term "gender" isn't appropriate in this context. What you are talking about is "sex." The term "sex" refers to the biological traits of an organism that determine if one is male or female. The term "gender", on the other hand, is the social construct of masculinity and femininity. So really, gender is completely unrelated.--Enoki911 (talk) 04:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Yashagoro Friend of mine claimed that Kishimoto said in the databook that Orochimaru's real name is Yashagoro. I not only do not have the databooks, but I wouldn't even know how to go about finding them. ^_^ So, like, is this true or was he just pulling my leg? (talk) 03:41, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Your friend is both right and wrong. :He's wrong in that Orochimaru's real name was said to be Yashagoro in the databooks. This is simply not true, or I must have overlooked something. :He's right in that the character on whom Naruto's Orochimaru is based, the Orochimaru from the Japanes tale Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari was called Yashagorō, before he turned to snake magic and betrayed his teacher Jiraiya. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 04:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Tsunade When was it stated that Tsunade had a crush on Orochimaru?--Enoki911 (talk) 05:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :In the anime (Shippuden episode 127), she said to Jiraiya that she would rater go out with Orochimaru then him Jiraiya. I think she just said it to make him feel bad. Jacce | Talk 07:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Asking Kabuto if his blood was type-a In episode 46, Orochimaru for some reason asks why Kabuto was Type-A. Why did he ask this, and why did he look sad or disappointed when Kabuto told him he was Type-AB? Did this have some significance to Kabato needing bodies or something else I missed? -- (talk) 12:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :It has to do with the Japanese superstition that your blood type dictates your personality. Type As are calm, sensitive, responsible, overcautious, and stubborn. Type ABs are cool, composed, rational, and indecisive. A type A would make a good, loyal servant,albeit one that is prone to being obsessive compulsive. Type ABs can make great villains and spies, but they are difficult to understand and can be dangerous because of that. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:55, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Problem It says Weapons twice.-- (talk) 00:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Image What episodes is this from? Since it's a form of summoning unique to Orochimaru, I gather it would be a useful image. ''~SnapperT '' 22:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Episode 29. Jacce | Talk | 03:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps this image would be good on the summoning technique page. - SimAnt 14:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Snakes The line in the article is given as "A single white snake escaped from Susanoo, but was later killed by Amaterasu's black flames.4" The reference is 4 ↑Naruto Chapter 394 - Page 03 This is wrong. Given http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/393/01/ as a reference (Naruto Chapter 393 - Page 01) it can be seen in the top left panel that there are three snakes that escape from Susanoo. It is suggested then that the line is changed to "Three white snakes escaped from Susannoo, and one of them was later shown being killed by Amaterasu's black flames. The fate of the other two snakes is unknown." I'd do it myself, but the page has been locked. (talk) 03:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC)DK :Only one snake was shown separatining from the giant snake, and it was killed--Deva 27 (talk) 03:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Incorrect, and even if taken from that erroneous point of view, irrelevant. The three snakes escaped from the larger snake(s) created by the Eight Branches Technique. Even if it was wrongfully accepted that only one snake came from the Eight Branches Technique, the other snakes are there, and are of Orochimaru origin, which can be seen both in their white scales and the shadows around their eyes. They should be mentioned in some way, if the given sentence is not to be altered. (talk) 04:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) DK Fire Release (anime only) Though the tech was wind in the manga, the anime depicted fire also being used. Fire should be list as a chakra nature but labeled as anime only. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Great_Breakthrough[[User:Saimaroimaru|Saimaroimaru]] (talk) 22:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : All Orochimaru did was use something to ignite his Wind Release technique. It was mentioned in the bio, that is sufficient Cerez365 (talk) 15:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC)